Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's Dragonic Circle
by SenmetsunoTakionSupairaru
Summary: Set 20 years after the end of 5D's. The Signers are disbanded, the threat to the world over. However, evil is never truly defeated. 4 Dragons of Legend shall choose their human partners and help protect the world from enemies old and new. The question is, are our heroes up to it? I only own one OC in this. The others are my friends own OC's. OC Pairings later. Faithshipping later.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

_The dragon that brings forth courage! Red-Eyes Black Dragon!_

It was another typical school morning for Zed. He absolutely hated having to get up so early, but hey, that was his life. "Zed, breakfast is ready!" His Mum shouted, as the bleary-eyed blonde teenager stumbled downstairs, still half asleep. "Is it waffles?" He asked, his stomach grumbling like a discontented cat. "No, it's just cereal, I din't have time to make waffles." She replied. This day was just getting worse and worse. He looked around the kitchen as he shoveled spoonful after spoonful of the land cornflakes into his mouth, the massive amounts of sugar he had put on it not even slightly enhancing the taste. He was going to the Duel Academy that Jaden Yuki had went to, where all the insanity with alternate dimensions and epitomes of darkness happened. "I swear, if any more of that sort of stuff happens I am getting the first ship home." He said, his mother laughing in repsonse. "Nothing like that has happened for ages, not since Jaden left, anyway." She replied. "I think Grandpa Joey and Grandma Mai remembered that sort of thing happening to them." Zed said, referencing his Grandparents Joey Wheeler and Mai Wheeler, who were both famous due to the fact that they were pro-duelists, ages ago. Now Domino City had been rebuilt as New Domino City, the exploits of Yugi Muto and Jaden Yuki having become legendary, along with Yusei Fudo and the rest of the Signers. He looked at his Deck, which was centered around his favourite card, Red-Eyes Black Dragon. He even had an odd sort of birthmark on his arm, which resembled it's head, leading to his family joking that he was the 7th Signer. He remembered when he got it, when he first summoned Red-Eyes in a Duel when he was 6. Since then it hadn't done anything particularily exciting, unlike the Signers birthmarks. It was just there. Suddenly, his dad called angrily from his room. "ZED LEON WHEELER! GET YOUR BUTT UP HERE NOW!" Damn. He must have found out that Zed didn't exactlydo all his backing like he was supposed to. "Coming..." He replied, muttering several foul words under his breath. "Why isn't your stuff all packed?" the blonde 30-something year old yelled. "Because I didn't know what I wanted to take." He replied. "Well, good thing I packed for you. He opened the case, it was full of all his clothes and other things. "Why isn't my Xbox in there?" Zed asked, annoyed. "Well, since you didn't pack properly, you can go without your Xbox for the first term. You are going to the Academy to learn, not to doss about and play stupid games!" His Dad replied. "WHAT! That's so unfair!" Zed shouted, displaying his Grandfather's inability to control his anger. "No arguements! Now get going." His Dad said, hand his son his backpack. "Fine..." Zed said, as he left the house, he kissed his Mum goodbye and waved to his Dad, still annoyed about the Xbox thing. He got to the Duel Academy safely, and looked up at the massive building. He had hope that he wasn't going to go through the same sort of thing Jaden did. Little did he know how wrong he was.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_Ancient Rivalry resurrected! Blue-Eyes White Dragon vs Red-Eyes Black Dragon!_

Author's notes. Yes, the text in italics is the Chapter Name, I'm trying to name them in the Japanese style. The reason I'm not using Japanese names is because not everyone knows who the people might be, believe me, I want to put the Japanese names in badly. Also, a spoiler, my OC is going to be the last introduced. The first 3 are the OC's of my 2 friends. Mine has my favourite Dragon as his, and also, a big spoiler, it's an Xyz Monster. Don't moan at me for that. I like Zexal, the subbed was really good, the dubbed was... carcinogenic. Anyway, enough of me blabbering on, you want the next OC. I will also not be able to update daily, unfortunately this thing called life interferes in my writing. If I could, I spend all day watching 5D's, writing and dueling on DN. PM me if you want my username on it.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Asa had just finished his enterance exam, winning with not a scratch in his life points. The Duel Proctor pointed him over to his Desk, his navy blue uniform sitting on it. He picked it up, his followers admiring it. "That was incredible, Asa! You totally crushed him!" One of the drivelling idiots that constantly pestered him for his attention said. "It was easy, really." Asa said, an almost melanchonic sigh to his voice. To tell the truth, he was bored. There didn't seem to be anyone who was a decent challenge for him that he knew. He hoped to god that the proctor would be difficult, but no. Just another loser, like all the others he had faced.

He walked into the dormitory, the expensive furniture and architecture not remotely impressing him. He didn't care if he live in the apparent shack that was the Slifer Dormitory. All he wanted was good opponent, it was all that consumed his thoughts. He rolled his sleeve up, tracing the outline of the mark of the Blue-Eyes White Dragon head on his arm. He did not remember exactly when he got it, he just knew that he had always had it. He drew the top card of his Deck, and looked at his ace card. He used to stare at it for ages, studying every pencilstroke of it's intricate art. He could hear it's spirit too. He was considered a Spirit Duelist, however, the odd thing was he could only see and hear Blue-Eyes, he couldn't see any other Duel Spirits.

He unpacked, settling into his room, he was with an Australian called Drake and an Brit called Adam. He said his hello's and got on with his life. He had a feeling they wouldn't exactly be bosom buddies. He was like a cat, a loner. He did what he wanted, within limitations and didn't care either way if people came with him or not. Later that night, he heard a roaring, and it was Blue-Eyes. He opened his eyes and saw the translucent apparation of his Dragon before him. "Blue-Eyes? What is it? Unlike you, I have a physical body that needs sleep..." He said, his usual spiky attitude lowered due to being half asleep. The Dragon began to fly off, Asa deciding it best to follow him if he ever wanted a good night sleep again, as the Light-Attribute Monster was as stubborn as hell. The Dragon took him to a field, where he saw a blonde-haired teenager standing there, next to Red-Eyes Black Dragon. Asa sighed, glaring at the spirit. "You woke me up for this?" He said, pointing at the teenager. "Did you call me here?" Asa accused. "I did not call you. Red-Eyes was calling Blue-Eyes. They want to settle something once and for all. apparently." The blonde said. "I must not forget my manners. I am Zed Leon Wheeler. I am the holder of Red-Eyes Black Dragon." He said, smiling. "Asa Killian, holder of Blue-Eyes White Dragon." the raven haired blue-eyed teen replied, activating his Duel Disk. "Your Dragon wants to finish what they started, that's fine with me." Zed nodded in reply, activating his own.

"DUEL!"

"I'll go first!" Asa said, drawing six cards. "I activate the Ritual Magic, White Dragon Ritual! I send the Level 4 Alexandrite Dragon to Ritual Summon Paladin of White Dragon!" (Level 4, Light-Attribute, Dragon-Type, 1900 ATK, 1200 DEF) "I activate it's effect, I tribute it to Special Summon Blue-Eyes White Dragon from my Deck!" The Paladin suddenly exploded in an eruption of white light, the legendary Dragon soared out of the light and roared loudly. "I set a card and end my turn.

"It's my turn, I draw!" Zed declared, drawing one card. "I summon Red-Eyes Black Chick!" Zed declared, a small red egg appeared, the top broke off and a small baby black dragon appeared, crowing. (Level 1, Dark-Attribute, Dragon-Type, 800 ATK 700 DEF) "I activate it's effect, I tribute it to Special Summon Red-Eyes Black Dragon!" The Dragon began to grow exponentially, before turning into Red-Eyes Black Dragon, which roared. (Level 7, Dark-Attribute, Dragon-Type, 2400 ATK, 2000 DEF) The two dragons immediately started roaring at each other, Zed and Asa's mark glowing red and blue respectively, the marks burning. The two teenagers simultaneously gasped, they looked at their opponent's mark, each suprised as the other. Zed winced, continuing with his turn. "I activate two copies of Inferno Fire Blast, inflicting you with damage equal to my Red-Eyes Black Dragon's Attack! Since I have two, you take 4800 damage!" Zed declared, Asa staring on in shock. "W-What!" Asa exclaimed. (Asa 4000 - 0 LP)

"I win." Zed declared, resetting his Duel Disk. "At last..." Asa grinned, content with this new development. "What?" Zed exclaimed, unsure of how to react. "You are a good duelist, and our Dragons are opposed to each other." Asa said, excitement building up in his voice. "Thanks... I'll see you tomorrow." Zed said, waving and walking off back to the Ra Yellow Dorm. "Bye." Asa replied, satisifed. "But rest assured, Zed. Next time we Duel, I will win..." Asa whispered, already plotting his revenge.

Author's Notes: Sorry for the short Duel, I just wanted the two to meet and a Duel seemed the most logical thing. Anyway, the next chapter will feature a Dragon that was released slightly more recently. Also, she's a girl! Because it would be sexist to have it all boys. I promise I'll update soon!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_The Dragon that illuminates the future! Descend now, Rainbow Dragon!_

Author's notes: I told you this Dragon would be a bit more recent! Not much though. But hey, the plot moust go on. Also, this OC is a girl, because of gender equality, and it's my friend's. Also, each OC has a Roleplay Page on Facebook, if you guys want to RP with us, that is. PM Me if you want links to them, however, until I release the 4th Chapter, I won't give you mine, as Professor Song said, spoilers! God, I could talk all the legs of a Donkey. And most of it's other parts too. There will be a Duel in this one too, and it will be longer due to the nature of the Decks involved.

Crystal had just set foot on the island, feeling sick from the boat ride. "I'm going to puke..." She moaned, feeling slightly dizzy. "Jus' don't do it all over your new clothes, Crystal." The blue haired Duelist said, laughing. Suddenly she, or rather her Dad, him being the retired world-class Duelist, Jesse Anderson, was swamped by teenagers wanting autographs. "I-I'll sign your things in a minute, I just want ta make sure Crystal gets to the Duel Fields ok!" He stammered, escorting his daughter to the Duel Fields whilst being chased by his fans. Crystal was not in the mood for running, considering her balance's current state, but she had to in order not to be trampled by the crowd. She arrived at the Duel Fields, when suddenly an man in his mid 50's wearing make-up came over and greeted Jesse. "Jesse, is that really you? It's been ages since we talked!" "It's nice to see you too, Professor Crowler." The Texan replied. "This is my Daughter, Crystal. Crystal, this was one of mine and Jaden's teachers back when we were your age." "Hello, Miss Anderson." The blonde borderline transvestite spoke, shaking her hand. "Hello, Professor Crowler." The red-haired girl replied, she noticed the proctor wave for her to come over. "Oh, I have to go. Bye Dad, Bye Professor!" Crystal waved to the two, as she entered the Duel Field. "Student, please activate your Duel Disk." The Proctor said, activating his own. "You're on!" She replied, activating hers almost simultaneously.

"DUEL!"

"I'm going first!" Crystal said, drawing six cards. "I activate the magic card, Card Destruction! This forces us to discard all the cards in our hand then redraw the same amount of cards." She and the Proctor both discarded their 5 cards and redrew 5 cards. "I now activate the magic card, Painful Choice! This card allows me to search my Deck for 5 cards, You then choose one to add to my hand, the rest go to the Graveyard." She searched her Deck and revealed Crystal Beast Amethyst Cat, Sapphire Pegasus, Emerald Tortoise, Amber Mammoth and Ruby Carbuncle. "I choose Ruby Carbuncle to be added to your hand." The proctor replied, Crystal sent the other 4 Crystal Beasts to the Graveyard, adding Ruby Carbuncle to her hand. "I now activate Foolish Burial, I send Topaz Tiger to the Graveyard." She searched her Deck for the yellow-gemstoned feline and sent it to the Graveyard. "I now activate Hand Destruction, I send Ruby Carbuncle and Makyura the Destructor to the Graveyard to draw 2 cards." She discarded the 2 Monsters and drew 2 cards. "Oh my, she has 6 Crystal Beasts in the Graveyard on her first turn!" Professor Crowler exclaimed, shocked by her skills. "Yeah, that's Crystal's style all right.." The Texan said, a tone of disapproval in his voice. "What's worng, Jesse? You don't sound too pleased." Crowler said, hearing the tone. "She ain't respecting the Crystal Beasts, she's just using them as tools to summon Rainbow Dragon, it ain't right." He said, his frown deepening. "I don't think she is using them as tools, instead of having them split up all over the Field, she's trying to keep them together in one place, so they don't feel alone." Crowler said, trying to console the blue-haired Southerner. "Ya know, I never thought of it like that. That makes me feel a lot better, thank you." He said, a slight smile taking over his face. "I now activate Foolish Burial, sending Cobalt Eagle to the Graveyard." She searched out her navy-blue gemstone feathered friend and sent him to the Graveyard. "This is impressive, Miss Anderson. But what are you trying to accomplish?" The Proctor asked. "I'll show you. The Crystal Beasts are at their most powerful when they are all together, just like when my family and friends are supporting me! Since I sent Makyura the Destructor to the Graveyard, I can activate traps from my Hand. I now activate Rainbow Gravity! With it, if I have 7 Crystal Beasts on the Field or in the Graveyard with different names, I can Special Summon 1 "Rainbow Dragon" from my Deck, ignoring Summoning Conditions." She smiled triumphantly. "YOU CAN WHAT!" The Proctor gasped in surprise, in a state of shock. "Descend now, Illuminator of the Future! Rainbow Dragon!" (Level 10, Light Attribute, Dragon-Type, 4000 ATK 0 DEF) Zed wa sitting in the stands, his Mark burning as the Dragon appeared, he also seemed to be the only one noticing the light coming from her left arm, it was multicoloured, and it was approximately the same size as his mark. "S-She's like me and Asa... Whatever we are..." the blonde said. "Yes. But what are we? What connection do the three of us hold, apart from being the holders of 3 legendary Dragons..." Asa said, Zed having talked him around to the idea that some supernatural force may be linking the two, or now three it appeared to be.

"SHE DID IT! OH MY GOODNESS, SHE SUMMONED RAINBOW DRAGON IN ONE TURN!" Crowler jumped and screamed, clapping his hands. "S-Some of us have ear drums, Professor..." Jesse said, his hands over his ears. "Oh, sorry Jesse..." Professor Crowler said, blushing slightly. "I set 2 cards and end my turn." Crystal said, smiling. "It's my turn, I draw." The Proctor said, drawing a card. He thought to himself "I don't have anything in my Hand that can beat that card right now... But this should hold her off for now..." The proctor looked at his hand again. "I set one Monster, I then set one card and end my turn." He said, almost smiling. She'd be in for quite a surprise when she attacked. "I draw." Crystal said, confidence brimming in her voice. "I activate the Trap Card, Trap Stun! This card prevents either of us form activating Traps this turn! I also chain Deep Stare Scan! This allows me to force a Set card on your field to Attack Mode, and reduce it's ATK to zero!" The Counter Trap activating, a beam of yellow light hitting the facedown, which turned face up, a Marshmallon appeared, it's usually pink skin now grey, it's ATK 0. A bolt of lightning hit the Proctor's set card, chains appearing around it, tying it up. "Oh dear..." The proctor said, shaking slightly. "Rainbow Dragon, destroy Marshmallon! Rainbow Refraction!" (Proctor 4000 - 0 LP)

The Proctor fell to the floor in defeat, smoking. "Student, you go to Ra Yel-"NO!" Suddenly Crowler jumped up, yelling. "She is going straight to Obelisk Blue! Her skills have proven that even though she did not go to a prep school, she deserves to be in the Blue Dorm." "But Professor, rules stat-" "I am currently the acting principal. What I say goes. You will give her an Obelisk Blue uniform and room, unless you wish to forfiet your job." Crowler said, a menacing look in his eye clashing with his powdered face. "Y-Yes sir..." The proctor said, admitting defeat. Crystal walked over, and collected her uniform. She suddenly saw a blonde teenager and a slightly older looking raven-haired guy walk up to her. "That was an amazing Duel, Miss Anderson." Zed said, smiling. "It was... impressive." Asa replied, being slightly more reserved in his praise, knowing first hand of how too much praise was irritating. "Thank you, err..." "I'm Zed Wheeler, and this is Asa Killian." the blonde said, pointing to his friend, who simply nodded. "Well, you both know who I am." Crystal said, smiling. It was nice to meet some people who actually were interested in her and not her Dad, for once. ""Listen, we need to talk to you about that Mark on your arm..." Zed whispered. "Why? Is it important?" Crystal asked, having been inquisitive about it herself. "Yes. I noticed it glowing when you summoned Rainbow Dragon. I imagine you can see him, or her. But only Rainbow dragon, am I correct?" Zed asked. "Y-Yes... How do you know?" She replied, a little uneasy. "Because we have the same sort of Mark as you, Zed has the Mark of the Red-Eyes Black Dragon, and I have the Mark of the Blue-Eyes White Dragon. We believe the three of us may be connected in some way, like the Signers." Asa said, speaking for once. "That's cool yet scary..." Crystal whispered, unsure on how to properly respond. "I know. Me and Asa have been trying to see if there is any historical reference to Red-Eyes and Blue-Eyes working together or something, but all we've got is some obscure Ancient Egyptian texts and some really creepy fanfiction..." Zed said. "Since there appears to be three of us now, we'll have to adjust the search perimeters somewhat. But either way, there must be something linking us together." Asa spoke quietly. "All right, I believe you. Let's see if you guys are right about this..." Crystal said. They met up later at lunch, all sitting around the table. "Did you guys find anything?" Crystal asked eagerly, now obssessed with this new aspect of her life. "No. Nothing..." Zed and Asa said, dejectedly. suddenly, all of their PDA's simultaneously buzzed, the three of them had an email from Professor Crowler, but the odd thign was, it was addressed only to them. It simply read. "Come to my office. I have found something that may help you in your investigations about you and your Dragon's connections." "He knows about this?" Crystal asked, surprised. "No. It's not like we didn't want him to know, we just didn't think he would." Zed replied. "Anyway, let's go." Asa replied, as the trio dashed off to the Principal's office.

"Thank you for coming." Professor Crowler said, turning on the projector. "What's this all about, Professor? How do you know about our research?" Zed asked, panting slightly. "The school servers automatically forward any out of the ordianry searches to me. I've known about thissince you started it, Mr. Wheeler. I, however, have access to far more resources than the now three of you, and have uncovered something which will hopefully shed some light on the situation." He said, pressing a button on the projector remote. A wall painting appeared, on it were 4 people, and drawings of Red-Eyes Black Dragon, Blue-Eyes White Dragon, Rainbow Dragon, and there was a black liney smudge on the wall above the 4th person, tiny lines were enimating from the right arms of the people, indicating glowing. on the right side, there was some ancient text, illegible to the teenagers staring at it. "W-What is that?" Asa asked, curious. "A wall painting depicting some great battle. We do not know the identity of who the Dragons were fighting, as the rock holding that part of the painting had crumbled away when it was excavated in the mountains of Japan in 1923. Industrial Illusions translated the text, it reads "And the amongst the city there were 4 people who bore marks on their left arms, each Mark different, corresponding to the Dragon they were partnered with. These 4 helped protect the city from great evil. The Dragons are now our gods, with a sacrifice made to each one every year. Only when the 4 are combined will the true powers of the Dragons emerge." Crowler then turned off the projector. "But there is 3 of us." Zed said, trying to work out what the painting meant. "No, Zed. There are 4 of you, you simply have not found the fourth member yet. You saw that liney smudge above one of the people, yes? I believe it was the Fourth Dragon." Crowler said, folding his hands on the table. "But what does that mean for us?" Crystal asked, concern in her voice. "Remember what the last line said? Only when the 4 combine will the true powers of the Dragons emerge. I believe that the Fourth Dragon Partner is here on this island. Your Marks have only ever shone and activated here, correct?" Croweler said, The trio nodded in response. "I need you three to locate the Fourth Member of your group. I have a feeling that events that have occured here in the past are going to occur again... I need the four of you to protect this place, protect the other students. Do what Jaden Yuki did all those years ago." Crowler asked, an almost pleading look in his eyes. "But, I'm not sure if we are strong enough..." Zed spoke, biting his lip. "I'M BEGGING YOU! I DON'T WANT TO SEE THIS PLACE BE ATTACKED BY THOSE THINGS AGAIN WITHOUT SOMEONE TO PROTECT IT!" Crowler exclaimed, crying. "This place has been my home for decades... It means too much to me to see it go..." Crowler said, his head hanging."Alright, Professor. We'll do it." Zed spoke, confidently and happily, resolve in his voice, the others looking at him in approval. "Thank you... By the way, your group has a name." Crowler said, as the three turned to leave. "What is it?" Asa asked, his curiosity flaring up again. "The text refers to them as the Dragonic Circle." Crowler said, regaining his composure.

"That doesn't sound bad. Not bad at all." Asa said as the three walked out, closing the door. "The Dragonic Circle, huh? it's kinda catchy." Zed mused, almost laughing. "Anyway, we need to focus on finding our final member." Asa said. "We can do this, it shouldn't be too difficult to find someone with a Dragon Mark on his arm." Crystal spoke. "Well then, let's not waste any more time talking, we should go find the fourth member!" Zed declared, the three running off, looking for their fourth member. But the road of destiny isn't all smooth sailing...

Author Notes: So yeah, this was longer than expected. But hey, the plot thickens! And, as by process of elimination, the final member will be the one using the Xyz Dragon! He will also be my OC. I hope you enjoyed reading it, despite it's size. Review please, I need them to survive!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

_The Terror of Xyz Summoning?! Descend now, the Fourth Dragon of the Dragonic Circle! _

Author's Notes: Thanks for sticking with me this far! As you can see, the Fourth Dragon is not yet revealed, and it won't be until the last minute. I will however confirm this, it is Rank 8. This is set in the 5D's Timeline, by the way. And there might be a turbo duel later on, if you want one, simply say so in a review. If I get 5 reviews asking for a turbo duel, I will do one.

The raven haired teen sighed as he picked up his bag and got off the helicopter, his parents closely following him. He noticed the apprehensive look on his Mother's face, and the slightly joyous one on his Father's. He noticed a crowd coming already, couldn't he be given ten minutes alone with his parents without someone butting in? He supposed not, seeing as his parents were Yusei and Akiza Fudo, the most famous Dueling Couple on the face of this accurrsed planet. "Here they come..." the teenager spoke, his hand instinctively going to his Deck. "Saburo, don't. They're not coming after you, they're after us." His father said to him in a strict but kindly tone of voice. "How long until they do..." Saburo spoke, his hazelnut eyes filled with anger, his voice having a slight aggressive tone to it. "Saburo, please. I know it's difficult to control them honey, I really do. But you have to try, if you don't, you'll end up like me. And I don't want that..." His mother said, hugging the black haired teenager close, her eyes staring into an almost mirror image of her own, flecks of Yusei's blue eyes appearing in Saburo's predominantly hazelnut colour eyes. "I'm sorry..." He whispered, hugging his Mother back. He let go of her, looking at his Dad, navy blue eyes staring back, a gentle, warm expression in them. "I know it's difficult, moving to a new place. I'm not saying it's going to be easy, but what I am saying is don't let your powers control you, you control them." The black-haired 29 year old said, looking into his son's eyes, which had a mixture of anger and apprehension in them. "Okay..." Saburo said, trying to calm the voice inside his head that constantly urged him to destroy. "Good. If you do really well here, I'll build you your own Duel Runner, and teach you how to Turbo Duel. How does that sound?" Yusei asked, smiling. Saburo smiled in response, nodding. "I'll try my best." He said, his voice unsure if he could keep the promise, but he decided he would try his best, no matter what.

He waved his parents goodbye, who narrowly escaped the crowd of fans wanting autographs. Suddenly they were left with him, on his own. People immediately scrambled out of the way, Saburo's reputation preceding him. He had discovered that he was a Psychic Duelist when he was 6, when he had his first Duel against his Dad. He had summoned Elemental Hero Flame Wingman, and used it to attack Junk Synchron. The next thing he knew, his father was surrounded by flames, screaming, before collapsing to his knees. Akiza rushed over to Yusei and helped him up, his clothes signed. Saburo ran to his room and cried, upset at having hurt his father. Akiza followed and comforted him, explaining that he had the same powers she had. They had a Psychic Limiter built for him, concealed in a locket around his neck. By the time he went to Duel Academy, he was fully aware of his powers and their strength. Unfortunately, the Principal told everyone about them, in an attempt to try and prevent students from setting him off. All it did was give the bullies ammunition, he was called so many names. It had been six months since when one name became one name too many. He took off his Psychic Limiter, took Cyber End Dragon out of it's display case and used it to go on a destructive rampage, smashing up half of Neo Domino City's Duel Academy in the process, before Sector Security finally sedated him. He was prevented from going to the Facility, the Doctors diagnosing a psychotic breakdown after years of bullying. Saburo's mental health was cured somewhat. What therapy couldn't cure was the psychological scarring. 3 years of bullying had scarred themselves onto his mind. The guilt of ripping apart the Academy to fuel his revenge. Thankfully, no-one was killed. But there were a lot of injured. As part of the terms of Saburo not going to prion, he had to go to the Island Duel Academy. His parents protested, but the law was the law.

He entered the Duel Field and effortlessly won the Duel. How could he not, with his ability. People continued to avoid him, he had a room all to himself. And he was happy with that. He pulled out the top card of his Deck and stared and the Xyz Monster. He thought to himself "It's always been you and me, hasn't it? Ever since that dreadful day, you've been with me, sticking together with me through thick and thin. I'll protect you and you'll protect me. Neither of us are accepted. But we aren't alone as long as we have each other..." He heard a loud roar in response, and looked up at his spirit partner. "And that's the way I like it." He replied, gently stroking the dragon's face, his Psychic Powers allowing him to interact with the spirit, the Dragon growled in response, apparently enjoying the physical contact. Saburo heard the lunch bell ring, and he went to the cafeteria, hungry.

The three dragon partners sat down at their usual table, it had been three weeks since Crowler had talked to them in their office. "No luck yet." They all said sighing. Asa went off and brought back some cappucinos. "We can't give up, you heard what Crowler said. We have to find him." Zed said. "I know, but it's been three weeks, and not a clue." Crystal said, annoyed. "We'll find him. I know we will." Asa said, smiling. Before they knew it, it was after class, they were strolling around the campus. They suddenly heard a scream, their marks burning. "You don't think..." Crystal said. "That the Fourth Member..." Zed exclaimed. "Is in trouble? We should go check it out." Asa said, Zed already running to the source of the scream. The two followed him to a clearing, they saw a black-haired teenager standing there, his Duel DIsk deactivated, his right arm glowing, his opponent unconscious. "Oh my god... That guy's unconscious... What the hell happened?" Crystal asked. "Nevermind that, look!" Zed said, pointing to the teenager, a small patch on his arm glowing purple. He turned and faced the three of them. "What the hell do you guys want?" He said curtly, his brown eyes glaring. "Your arm... It's glowing..." Crystal said. "So are yours. Snap." Saburo said, his voice dripping in sarcasm. "I recognize you... You're Saburo Fudo!" Asa exclaimed. "Oh great, another person who hates me, like that prat over there." Saburo replied, pointing to the unconscious teenager. "What did you do to him!" Crystal asked, worried. "He decided to bully me aboutmy past, so I showed him what happens when you anger a Psychic Duelist." Saburo said, venom in his voice. "Saburo, we aren't here to hurt you. We believe you a part of a group called the Dragonic Circle." Zed said calmly, trying to diffuse the situation. "Sorry, but it's my parents that deal with all that mystical fate stuff, not me." Saburo replied. "Show me your right arm." Zed said, pointing at his right arm. Saburo obliged, there was a Dragon's head on it, the Mark was glowing purple. "I thought so. You're one of us." Asa said, the three of them showing their marks. "I don't care. I don't want anything to do with you lot. I do things alone, I don't need any of you in my life." Saburo replied, rolling his sleeve back down. "Saburo, we're all connected. By our Dragons, I am partnered with Red-Eyes Black Dragon, Asa is partnered with Blue-Eyes White Dragon and Crystal is paired with Rainbow Dragon. What Dragon are you partnered with?" Zed asked. "It's none of your business. I said, I do things alone." Saburo replied curtly, he began to walk off. Asa suddenly pulled a cord out of his Duel Disk, it had a cuff on it, he threw it, the cuff attached itself to Saburo's Duel Disk. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING! LET ME GO!" Saburo shouted, now angry. "No! You're going to Duel me, and if I win, you are going to help us and join the Dragonic Circle, even if I have to tie you up and carry you everywhere!" Asa shouted, his blue eyes blazing. "Very well. If I win, I get to go free." Saburo replied. They both activated their Duel Disks.

"DUEL!"

"I'll go first!" Saburo shouted, drawing six cards. "I summon Heliosphere, the Supreme Shield Dragon in Attack Mode!" (Level 4, Light Attribute, Dragon-Type, 0 ATK 1900 DEF) "I end my turn!" He shouted.

"It's my turn, I draw!" Asa said, drawing one card. "I activate the spell card, Ancient Rules! I can Special Summon one Level 7 or Higher Normal Monster from my Hand. I Special Summon Blue-Eyes White Dragon in Defense Mode!" Asa shouted. (Level 8, Light Attribute, Dragon-Type, 3000 ATK 2500 DEF) "Why did he do that?" Crystal asked, confused. "Heliosphere prevents your opponent from attacking if it is the only card on your side of the field and if your opponent has 4 or less cards in his Hand. Asa couldn't attack anyway, so by playing it in Defense, if Saburo summons a stronger monster, he won't take damage." Zed replied. "I now summon White Stone of Legend in Attack Mode!" (Level 1, Light Attribute, Dragon-Type, 300 ATK 250 DEF) "I now set a card and end my turn."

"I draw." Saburo said calmly, smiling. "I activate the magic card, Level Cross! By discarding one card, I can double the Level of a Level 4 or lower Monster I control! I discard Galaxy Dragon to double Heliosphere's Level to 8!" (Heliosphere Level 4 - 8) "I now activate the effect of Parsec, the Interstellar Dragon from my Hand! If I control a Level 8 Monster, I can Normal Summon this card without Tribute!" (Level 8, Light Attribute, Dragon-Type, 800 ATK 800 DEF) "What are you schemeing!" Asa shouted, slightly unnerved by Saburo's odd tactics. "You all wanted to see my Dragon, well here he comes! I Overlay my Level 8 Parsec and Heliosphere! With these two monsters I build the Overlay Network! Xyz Summon! Roar throughout the entire universe. Revive, from the source of all galaxies, that flows from far back in time! Manifest yourself, and lead me to victory! Number 107! Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon!" (Rank 8, Light Attribute, Dragon-Type, 3000 ATK 2500 DEF) The Galaxy that the two streams of light that were originally Heliosphere and PArsec Expolded, and from within it a massive purple dragon descended, it looked almost machine like, it's wings were apparently made up of metal with lilac energy beams inbetween it's "feathers", it had 5 mechanical tails extending from the back, it's eyes were feircely yellow, the number 107 was on the right side of it's head in blue, wirtten in an odd font. Galaxy-Eyes and Blue-Eyes instantly began roaring loudly, a clear bond of some sort between the two dragons evident, Red-Eyes and Rainbow appears in Spirit Form next to Zed and Crystal respectively, they begin roaring with Galaxy-Eyes and Blue-Eyes, they eventually stopped. "Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon's Monster Effect activates! Once per Turn, at the start of a Battle Phase, I can detach one Overlay Unit, it negates the effects of all other Monsters, and if an effect activates during the Battle Phase, Tachyon Dragon gains 1000 ATK, and it can attack once more! Go, Galaxy-Eyes, attack White Stone of Legend! Tachyon Spiral of Annihilation!" Galaxy-Eyes roared, firing a large purple beam at the small egg, disintergrating it. (Asa 4000 - 1300 LP) "AHHHHHHH!" Asa screamed as the beam hit him, Saburo's Psychic Powers in use. "W-White Stone of Legend's effect activates in the Grave... I can add... A Blue-Eyes to my Hand from my Deck..." Asa does so, smoke coming off his clothes. "Galaxy-Eyes's effect activates, since an effect activated this Battle Phase, it gains 1000 ATK and it can attack again! Tachyon Transmigration!" The large dragon roars, a gold orb of light rotating around it's abdomen, the entire field is enveloped in a gold and multicoiloured glow, it eventually stops. (No. 107 3000 - 4000 ATK) "Tachyon Dragon attacks Blue-Eyes! Tachyon Spiral of Annihilation!" The Dragon fires another purple energy blast from it's mouth, destroying Blue-Eyes, throwing Asa back more. "I end my turn."

"I draw!" Asa shouted, panting, his body racked with pain as he drew. "I summon Blue-Eyes Maiden!" (Level 1, Light Attribute, Spellcaster-Type, 0 ATK 0 DEF) "I end my turn." Asa thought to himself "This'll stop you. If you target Maiden with an attack, it'll Special Summon a Blue-Eyes White Dragon from my Deck. then I'll crush your Tachyon Dragon!"

"I draw." Saburo spoke, drawing a card. "It seems that either your surrendering in disguise, or you have forgotten about my Tachyon Dragon's effect." Saburo said, smiling. "Oh god..." Asa said, realizing his fatal mistake. "Tachyon Dragon attacks Blue-Eyes Maiden! At this instance, I activate Galaxy-Eyes's effect! Once per Turn, I can detach an Overlay Unit, all other effects on the field are negated, and if an effect activates during this Battle Phase other than this one, Galaxy-Eyes gains 1000 ATK and it can attack again! Go, Tachyon Dragon! Destroy Blue-Eyes Maiden! Tachyon Spiral of Annihilation!" The large purple dragon consumed it's final Overlay Unit and fired a purple beam at the small girl, destroying her. (Asa 1300 - 0 LP)

"You won... We'll leave you alone now." Asa said quietly detaching the Duel rope, the three turned to leave. "Wait... I want to stay with you guys. You don't hate me for my Psychic Powers, like everyone else..." Saburo said, catching up to them. "You really want to stay?" Zed asked confused."Yes." Saburo replied, nodding his head. "We're glad you're with us." Crystal said, as the four walked back to the dormitories, not noticing a man in a trenchcoat and hat watching them from the within the shade of the trees.

Author Notes: So there you go, the final member revealed! I hope you are all okay with my choices. Also, I don't hate Asa, he'll be winning plenty of Duels later on, I assure you guys. The team is together, but the trials and tribulations are only just beginning!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

_Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon Destroyed? Descend now, the new Circle Dragon!_

Author's notes: Oh my god, I've killed Tachyon Dragon! I'm a bad boy, but it's all in the name of the future plot! Like that giant rock introduced in Season 2 of Duel Monsters but had no real plot significance until Season 5. Anyway, decided to give Saburo a new Dragon for now as Tachyon is an anachronism and I realise that is going to eventually piss some people off, mainly me. There is a bit of a time jump between the last chapter and this one, about seven weeks. Also, this series antagonist is introduced! Also, a new thing I've done. I'm going to give each series an opening theme and an ending theme. Here is this series theme songs.

Opening Theme: Highschool of the Dead by Kishida Kyoudan and the Akeboshi Rockets.

Ending Theme: Kuso Mesorogiwi by Yosei Teikoku.

It had been a week since Galaxy-Eyes had died. That "Number Hunter" or whatever he wanted to call himself had beaten him in a Duel, and taken Galaxy-Eyes from him. However, the Number refused to obey it's new owner, and the Hunter in turn tore the card in half. It felt like he had torn Saburo in half, his Mark disappeared from his arm. Since then, he just sat around, in despair. He felt Crystal hug him, but he didn't care. His Dragon was gone, and that was it. "Saburo, you cannot mope around forever. What happened was horrible, but I'm sure his Sprit is still alive, somewhere." Crystal spoke, trying to comfort her friend. "I'm not a Spirit Duelist, I'm a Psychic Duelist. I'm a curse..." He whispered, his voice hoarse and scratchy, as if he had been eating sandpaper. He barely noticed Asa arrive.

"Saburo, you have to come with me. It's on the news..." the black-haired man said, worry in his voice. "Asa, I don't think now is the best time to tell him..." Crystal said, concern in her voice. "Tell me what?" Saburo asked. "Saburo, I swear I'll tell you soon, b-but now isn-" "TELL ME WHAT!" Saburo asked, the secrecy annoying him. "Y-Your Mum was shot in Satellite yesterday by some anti-Psychic guards. They've been imprisoned." Asa said, knowing it was best not to keep it from him much longer, knowing how volatile Saburo's temper was. "WHAT!" Saburo screamed, something inside of him breaking, he began to shake, his necklace beginning to spark. "Saburo, calm down! Your Mum's in a coma, she is stable. And the guards are in the facility for life!" Crystal said, trying to calm him down before things got out of hand. She saw him run off to the dock, there was a boat there just finishing unloading supplies from Satellite.

"Asa, why the hell did you tell him? He isn't emotionally stable enough to deal with that kind of thing normally, let alone when he's had a shock." Crystal said, glaring at the Blue-Eyes Duelist.

"He has a right to know. I imagine he'd be even more annoyed if we hadn't told him." Asa replied. "Plus, I think those guards deserve what's coming to them." He said, looking at the boat leaving.

"You don't think he would go after them?" Crystal replied, worried about the consequences.

"I think he's probably going to kill them, but I doubt any of us could stop him when he's like this. You saw his necklace spark, it couldn't contain his powers anymore. If we were to try, I imagine he'd attack us to get us out of the way. None of us would be conscious after that." Asa replied, matter of factly.

"He's on it, isn't he? That boat..." Crystal said, hoping he wasn't. "I don't doubt it for a moment. But all we can do now is wait, and hope that someone will stop him from carrying out his plans." Asa said, walking back to the dorm. He had a feeling it was going to be a long night.

Saburo walked of the boat, his anger still burning. He walked into the main streets of Satellite, not noticing how it was far more improved since he last visited. It was almost like Neo Domino City, although it still had those gigantic, dilapidated factories that spewed smog from the chimneys. Forced labour in there was a common punishment for those who broke the rules inside the facility. He turned a corner and arrived at Martha's house. He saw the grey 70-something year old woman come out and hug him, welcoming him warmly. "Saburo, how you have grown since I last saw you!" Martha said, hugging her adoptive grandchild. "Hey Martha." He replied, hugging the closest thing to a grandmother he really had, since his Mum's parents didn't want anything to do with him since he destroyed the Academy. "What brings you here, hmm? Last I heard from your father, you were going to the Kaiba Corporation Duel Academy." She replied, instinctively knowing what this was about. "Martha, I need you to drive me to the Hospital in Neo Domino. I need to see my Mum..." He said, sorrow in his voice. "I cannot drive anymore, my sight isn't good enough. But there is someone here who will. CROW! GET DOWN HERE NOW PLEASE!" She shouted, making sure the ginger Signer heard her.

"God, Martha, I was asle-Why is Saburo here?" Crow asked, confused. "Saburo wants to go see his Mother in the hospital, please take him." Martha said, throwing Crow his helmet. "Okay. Come on then, mini-Yusei." Crow said, laughing. "Whatever you say, Grandpa." Saburo replied, smiling slightly. "If you weren't a Psychic Duelist, I would spank you for that." Crow said, attempting to lighten the mood, getting on the Blackbird, Saburo following suit. "Let's go." Saburo said, not in the mood for jokes.

The two eventually arrived, the nurse escorting them to the intensive care unit. "She's stable, but weak. Please keep it brief." The nurse said, before tending to her other patients. "Crow, could you give us some time alone, please?" Saburo asked, approaching his unconscious mother. "Sure." Crow nodded, waiting nearby the door. "H-Hey Mum. It's me. I came to see you." Saburo asked, his voice cracking already. He suddenly heard a loud roaring in his ears, coming from the top drawer of Akiza's bedside drawer, he opened it, finding her Deck, he turned the top card over, it was Black Rose Dragon. He heard it roar ferociously, the Dragon almost screaming. "You're angry too, aren't you?" He asked, the Dragon roared in response. "Me too... I think we can help each other. Lend me your power, and I'll avenge Mum for the both of us. I-I won't let them get away with this. I'll kill them." He whispered, the Dragon growled in response, approving of it. "Mum, I'm borrowing your Deck. I'm going to make sure that Psychic Duelists are never hurt again." He whispered, kissing her cheek, before leaving. He watched Crow talk to his Mum, before the two left. "Take me to the Facility. I need to talk to Trudge." Saburo asked. "Fine, but don't do anything stupid." Crow said, dropping Saburo off at the visitor's entrance of the Facility.

The brown-eyed teen walked in, observing the interior. It was concrete and steel as far as the eye could see. He wasn't surprised that suicide rates were high among people who were to be imprisoned in here for life. He then noticed a red-haired man approach him. "You're Saburo Fudo, aren't you." He said, smiling. "Yes... Who are you and what do you want with me?" He asked, suspicious of the stranger. "I am called Sayer. I knew Akiza ages ago, she was my friend. I heard about what happened to her, truly horrendous. I also know the three people who shot her." He whispered, smiling. "Number 699133, 699134 and 699135." He said, pointing to them.

"Thank you, Sayer." He was about to approach them, when Sayer grabbed his hand. "I noticed your Psychic Limiter is broken. I can fix it for you." He said, studying it. "I don't want my powers limiting, right now." He replied, activating his Duel Disk. "I could reverse-engineer it to enhance them instead. I know your abilities are powerful, but at best you could only cause major burns. If I use this to enhance them, you could kill them, and make sure they never hurt anyone again." Sayer said, a sadistic smirk on his face.

"Do it." Saburo said, handing him the pendant. "As you wish." Sayer replied, flipping the jewel open and fiddling with the circuitry before handing it back. Saburo put it around his neck and turned it on. He suddenly felt a rush of power going through him, filling his veins, the urge to destroy now irresistible, his eyes became full of hatred and malice, his glare fixed on his three targets. "Appear now, Black Rose Dragon!" He said, placing the Synchro Monster onto his Duel Disk, the massive horticultural Dragon materializing. "BLACK ROSE FLARE!" He shouted, the Dragon fired a massive purple blast of energy at the three ex-Security Guards, after the beam dissipated, there were 3 charred skeletons where they used to be.

"Excellent, Saburo! You truly have inherited your Mother's powers!" Sayer clapped, ecstatic at the teenager's destructive capabilities. Security Guards rushed in, pointing their guns at the two Psychic Duelists. "Put your Duel Disk down or we'll shoot!" The guards said. "Black Rose Gale!" Saburo replied, laughing as the gale force winds ripped around the prison, slamming the guards into the walls, either knocking them out or outright killing them, the force of the impact breaking their necks. Saburo continued to walk towards the exit, as Trudge and more guards appeared. "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!" Trudge screamed, demanding some sort of order from the chaos. His eyes then turned to a sight he hoped he would never see. He saw Sayer standing next to Saburo, who's eyes were distant yet full of hatred, just as they were they day he destroyed the Academy. "SABURO, GET AWAY FROM HIM! HE'S USIN-" Trudge didn't have time to finish his sentence as a black thorny vine swept him and his guards out of the way, the two making their escape, before another vine smashed them into the wall, knocking the wind out of Trudge.

Several minutes later, Yusei and Jack ran up to the wrecked building, Yusei took his helmet off and went over to Trudge, the prisoners having escaped and the other guards having fled for their lives. "Trudge, talk to me. What happened?" Yusei asked, slapping the Security Officer to keep him conscious. "Saburo... He found the people who shot Akiza... He killed them using Black Rose Dragon..." Trudge said, coughing up blood. "What!" Jack asked, his anger building, shocked that his best friend's child would ever commit murder. "I-It wasn't just him though... He found him... The bastard found him... He did something to the Limiter, reversed it's effects..." Trudge said, starting to slip into unconsciousness. "Who found him, Trudge? Who are you talking about?" Yusei asked, concern growing in his voice. "S-Sayer..." Trudge finally uttered, before going limp. "Oh god... Not him..." Jack said, knowing about him from Akiza. "This is very bad..." Yusei said, his anger rising. "How bad are we talking?" Jack asked, worried. "Saburo is one of the most powerful Psychic Duelist's in Japan. His powers are equal to Akiza's, and now that they are being enhanced by that pendant... It's just too terrible to contemplate. Sayer's a manipulative bastard, he had Akiza eating out the palm of his hand quite easily and I don't think it would be too difficult to do with Saburo, considering how emotionally unstable he's going to be right now. We need to find out where they are and try and split them up, tell Saburo the truth about Sayer before Sayer gets into his head." Yusei said quietly, his eyes blazing with anger.

Saburo approached the skyscraper, which looked in pretty bad condition. He traced his finger around his new mark, which was a Black Rose. It would appear that Black Rose Dragon had chosen him as the new Circle Dragon. His wandering thoughts were suddenly interrupted. "Here we are, our new home." Sayer said, unlocking the doors. He turned the lights on, they flickered for a few moments, before shining constantly. "Where are we?" Saburo asked, curious. "The Arcadia Movement's headquaters." Sayer replied, turning on a computer, rapidly typing at the keyboard, restoring systems one by one. "What's the Arcadia Movement?" Saburo asked. "It was a safe haven for Psychic Duelists, I used to run it, until I was put in jail twenty-one years ago." Sayer replied, fully activating all systems. "Why were you put in jail?" Saburo said, looking at the place. "The Director framed me for a murder I didn't commit. Sector Security have always hated Psychic Duelists, this apparent tolerance policy is a sham to get them re-elected. Now go and choose a room, any one you want." Sayer said, watching Saburo run off. "Soon, Saburo. You and me are going to rebuild the Arcadia Movement and show the world the power of Psychic Dueling." Sayer whispered, laughing.

Author Notes: So yeah, Sayer is this series antagonist! Zed and the others had best prepare themselves for a shock. I had been toying with the idea for a while, and decided upon it. Black Rose Dragon is now Saburo's dragon, I think it is more fitting as they are both destructive, and it is not an anachronism. Also, I enjoy Plant Decks. Review on the episode and my choices for this series opening and ending songs.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

_Fight of Friendship! Red-Eyes Black Dragon vs the forgotten Blackwing?_

Author Notes: You know how I said that Sayer was the First Series villain? I lied. Red herring for you right there. I've been watching far too many murder mysteries recently. But yeah, I toyed with it for a while. I then realized I can only have Saburo be Psychic for 2 episodes before it gets repetitive, plus I thought of an intriguing plot twist based on my thoughts of certain things. Sayer's going to be a minor antagonist. I like him, I just cannot do much with him at the moment. Enjoy!

"I can't do it! I won't!" Saburo shouted at Sayer, refusing to do as he was ordered. "Saburo, this is inevitable. your parents and those oddball friends of yours will come after you to steal you away from me." Sayer said, as he watched Saburo back towards the window. "My friends aren't odd. They care for me, unlike you. I cannot believe it has taken me a month to realize that you are nothing more than a psychopath..." The raven-haired teen said, glaring at the red-haired murderer. "Very well. But now I've told you everything, I cannot send you off safely." Sayer said, activating his Duel Disk. "W-What are you doing?" Saburo asked, looking at the Duel Disk uneasily. "Goodbye, Saburo. I'll see you in hell." The red-haired man said as he summoned Psychic Commander, Saburo tried to run, but it was too late, the blast hit him and the window shattered, throwing him over the edge.

"Reminds me of when I killed Carly." Sayer said, laughing at the memory. Saburo screamed as he fell, tears falling from his eyes. _"Oh god... Someone help me..." _He thought as the ground came ever closer. He felt his spine snap and most of his bones break as he hit the concrete, but he wasn't dead. He should have been, but it felt like something was forcing him to stay alive. He watched as the cards around him disappear, probably returning to his Mother. She wouldn't even know how he died. _"There's no need to be scared, I won't let you die." _the Signer's child heard a voice whisper. "No. I don't want to be a Dark Signer, please don't make me one!" Saburo screamed, not wanting his father to have to go through that again. _"I am not an Earthbound Immortal. I have no intention of turning you into a Dark Signer." _The voice whispered, it had a sort of soothing, ethereal tone to it, the spirit noticing Saburo's breathing become laboured. _"I can save you from death. But you must agree to allow me into your mind. You don't have long to consider either, your body is already failing." _The voice whispered once more. "Why me?" Saburo whispered, his vision starting to go black around the edges. _"I have been abandoned by my original partner. I am ignored and no longer wanted. I'll bring you back to life on one condition. You help me take my revenge." _The spirit whispered, a small hint of hatred in its voice. "Do it... I can't die..." Saburo whispered, as he felt a warmth spread through him before he blacked out.

Sayer watched for a while, making sure that the teenager was dead. He then turned around, and gasped, nearly falling out of the window himself. "That's not possible..." He muttered, seeing the raven haired teenager before him, blood pouring from his back, his spinal cord showing. "You were lying on the ground dead just seconds ago!" He glared at the teenager, who activated his new Duel Disk, which was shaped like a bird wing. "You murdered me and thousands of others... The spirits want your soul! I'll send you to the Underworld!" Saburo said, his irises glowing in an array of rainbow colours. "Fine, I'll duel you. Your body is in such bad shape, a Psychic Duel will definitely finish you off." Sayer smirked as he activated his gold Duel Disk.

"DUEL!"

"DUEL!"

"I'll go first, draw!" Sayer declared. "I activate the field spell, Brain Research Lab!" suddenly the area was surrounded in a laboratory drenched in a creepy green glow. "I use it's effect to normal summon a Psychic-Type Monster in addition to my Normal Summon! I Summon Risebell the Star Adjuster!" (Level 3, Wind Attribute, Psychic-Type, 800 ATK 600 DEF) "I now tribute it to summon Overdrive Teleporter, I pay 2000 Life Points to Special Summon 2 Psychic-Type Monsters from my Deck!" (Level 6, Light Attribute, Psychic-Type, 2100 ATK 1200 DEF) "I Special Summon Serene Psychic With and Hushed Psychic Cleric!" (Level 3, Earth Attribute, Psychic-Type, 1400 ATK 1200 DEF) (Level 3, Earth Attribute, Psychic-Type, 0 ATK 2100 DEF) "Serene Psychic Witch's effect activates, I discard a card to banish Risebell from my Deck. With that, I end my turn."

"I draw." The reanimated teenager said, drawing a card. "I activate the spell card, Cards for Black Feathers. I banish a Blackwing in my Hand to draw 2 cards, I remove Blizzard the Far North from my Hand and draw." He said, drawing 2 cards.

"So, you've somehow got your hands on a Blackwing Deck like the one used by your Father's friend. Intriguing, but it will not serve you any avail." Sayer commented almost smirking.

"I activate the magic card, Dark Hole." He said, watching as a black hole proceeded to destroy all of the monsters on the field.

Sayer laughed loudly. "Serene Psychic Witch's effect activates, I Special Summon the monster banished by this card's effect, I bring back Risebell!" (Level 3, Wind Attribute, Psychic-Type, 800 ATK 600 DEF) "I now activate 2 copies of the magic card, Different Dimension Capsule. With its effect, I remove from play 2 cards face-down from my Deck." He said, removing the said cards from play. "I set two cards and summon Blackwing - Kalut the Moon Shadow." He watched as the Winged-Beast appeared. (Level 4, Dark Attribute, Winged-Beast, 1400 ATK 1000 DEF) "Kalut attacks Risebell." He said as the black bird attacked the wizard, he watched as it shattered. (Sayer 2000 - 1400 LP)

"AH!" Sayer cried out, the teenager evidently had retained his powers. "Do you think that is enough to defeat me? You pitiful child. It would seem your resurrection has decreased your dueling abilities."

"I end my turn." Saburo said, handing things over to the mass murderer standing in front of to him.

"Draw!" Sayer declared, looking at his hand. He had nothing that could beat Kalut. "I set one monster and one card and end my turn."

"Is that all you have for me? How sad." Saburo said as he drew a card. "I release Kalut to tribute summon Blackwing - Sirocco the Dawn."(Level 5, Dark Attribute, Winged-Beast Type, 2000 ATK 0 DEF) "Sirocco the Dawn attacks your facedown." The black bird of prey attacked the facedown.

"My facedown is Hushed Psychic Cleric, which has a Defense of 2100. How unfortunate." Sayer said as he watched Saburo lose 100 Life Points. (Saburo 4000 - 3900 LP)

"I end my turn." Saburo said as he glared, not anticipating the possibility that the facedown would be stronger.

"I draw." Sayer said. "I activate Psychokinesis and I target your Sirocco the Dawn!" He declared, pointing at the avian monster.

"I chain Icarus Attack, I tribute Sirocco to destroy Brain Research Lab and Psychic Cleric!" Saburo declared, activating his counter-trap. "Since your field spell had a counter on it, you take 1000 damage." Saburo declared. (Sayer 1400 - 400 LP)

"I end my turn..." Sayer said, his life points dangerously low.

"I draw. It's my Standby Phase, and the effects of my Different Dimension Capsules go off. My cards are added into my Hand." He said as he added the two into his hand. "I now activate my facedown, Monster Reborn. With it I resurrect Sirocco." (Level 5, Dark Attribute, Winged-Beast, 2000 ATK 900 DEF) "I now Special Summon Blackwing - Bora the Spear." (Level 4, Dark Attribute, Winged-Beast, 1700 ATK 800 DEF) "I can Special Summon it if I control another "Blackwing" Monster on my field. Sirocco attacks your facedown." Saburo declared as the black bird attacked.

"My facedown is Mind Protector." Sayer said as it flipped face up. (Level 3, Light Attribute, Psychic-Type, 0 ATK 2200 DEF) (Saburo 3900 - 3700 LP)

"I end my turn." Saburo said, displeased.

"I draw." Sayer said, adding the card into his hand. "During the Standby Phase, to keep Mind Protector on the field, I must pay 500 Life Points. Unfortunately, I only have 400, so Mind Protector is destroyed. I set a Monster and end my turn."

"I draw." Saburo said, drawing a card. "I activate the magic card, Allure of Darkness. I draw 2 cards, but if I cannot banish a Dark Attribute Monster from my Hand, I must discard all cards in my Hand." He said as he activated the card. "I banish Blackwing - Vayu the Emblem of Honor from my Hand." He said as he did so. "I attack your facedown with Sirocco!" the Raven-haired teen declared. He watched as Risebell was destroyed. This was it. "Bora Direct-_"NO! You will wait to summon me. I must be summoned to complete the fusion of my spirit into your body."_ The spirit said sharply. "I set a card end my turn." Saburo said, obeying his orders.

"Why didn't you finish me off? Or have I brought out your sadistic side?" Sayer asked, smirking as he drew a card. "I activate the Continuous Spell Card, Teleport, and then I end my turn." Sayer said, annoyed.

"I draw." Saburo said. "I activate Return from the Different Dimension, I Special Summon all my removed from play Monsters to the field at the cost of half my life points." (Saburo 3700 - 1850 LP) "I bring back Blackwing - Vayu the Emblem of Honor!" (Level 1, Dark Attribute, Winged-Beast Tuner, 800 ATK 0 DEF)

_"Why did you pay half of your Life Points to bring back that runt?" Sayer asked, confused._

_"Watch. I banish Bora and Vayu to Special Summon Blackwing - Aurora the Northern Lights!" (Level 10, Light Attribute,Winged-Beast, ? ATK 0 DEF)Suddenly the field was overwhelmed by bright, multicoloured rippling lights, a loud shriek can be heard as the black and white bird soared onto the field._

_"It's attack isn't set... How is it determined?" Sayer asked, confused._

_"Once per Turn, I can banish a "Blackwing" Synchro Monster from my Extra Deck, Aurora gains it's effect and attack until your End Phase. I remove Blackwing - Silverwind the Ascendant!" (Aurora 2800 ATK, 2000 DEF) "I now activate Sirocco's effect! I can give another "Blackwing" I control Sirocco's ATK points, however, only the Monster targeted by this effect can attack this turn. Aurora gains 2000 ATK! (Aurora 2800 - 4800 ATK) Aurora attacks you directly! Borealis Burst! The white and black bird screeched and swooped down on Sayer, knocking him out of the window._

_"AHHHH!" Sayer screamed as he fell towards the ground, hitting it with a splat. He woke up in a purple and black realm, suddenly being set on by hundreds of hands that began ripping at him, he screamed before he was dragged into the darkness. _

_Saburo stood there, stroking the arctic bird's beak gently. "Thank you for making me wait. It's a pleasure meeting you." he said, admiring his saviour. __"The pleasure is all mine. But remember, we have a lot of work to do. Take us to this Duel Academy you attend. I have a vendetta that I need settling..." __The bird said as Saburo climbed on top of it as it jumped out the window, opening its wings._

_"Zed, come inside. He's probably not coming back." Asa said, trying to talk the blonde into coming inside. _

_"Asa, it's only been a month. From what Yusei said, there is every chance Saburo could leave him." Crystal said, her optimism showing through._

_"Yeah. Anyway, we must have hope..." Zed said, biting his lip. He saw a black shape coming towards them on the horizon. "What's that?" He asked, pointing to it. _

_"It's coming towards us very fast..." Crystal said, watching as it grew bigger and bigger, more defined._

_"It's some sort of bird. It's massive..." He watched as it became very close. "There's someone on top of it..." Asa said as the bird swooped overhead then dissipated, they turned and saw their friend._

_"Saburo! You're back!" Zed said as he ran over to him, suddenly noticing his composure. "What has happened to your eyes? They're weird..." Zed said._

_"Indeed. I have had something of a resurrection. You see, Sayer hurt me. He blasted me out of a window when I refused to hurt any of you. I broke my spine. I died, but thankfully, I was resurrected by a Duel Spirit. And he has a settle to score with you Zed. Or rather more specifically, Red-Eyes Black Dragon." Saburo said._

_"Why? What has it done to your new friend?" Zed asked, curious._

_"Eons ago, The Dragons of the Duel Spirit World and the Winged-Beasts clashed, as land where the two could only live was scarce. The two species refused to share, and so the Dragons nearly destroyed all the Winged-Beasts, a few remained. My Spirit Partner duelled Red-Eyes and nearly died doing so. He wants revenge." Saburo said, hatred creeping into his voice. _

_"Fine. If you want a Duel, you have got one. But why has it dragged you into this?" Zed asked, glaring at Saburo. _

_"It needs a human partner to complete it's mission. And you are not the only one on the list. There are others." Saburo said, activating his Duel Disk._

_"If I win, you won't go after anyone else." Zed said, activating his own._

_"And if I win, you won't interfere nor tell my parents of my intentions." Saburo replied._

_"Then let's go." Zed whispered, ready for this._

_"DUEL!"_

_"DUEL!"_

_Author Notes: Sorry to end this so abruptly, but this was an ideal cliffhanger. I'm happy with my choice, it annoys me how cards are only used once, with Aurora the Northern Lights being my biggest gripe. It was a really cool card, it was adaptable and the art/creature and it was only used once in a failed attempt to beat Granel. I was not happy. Plus I wanted someone else to use Blackwings, I don't like archetypes being limited to one character. I might include a Morphtronic user later on. Anyway, enough of my ramblings. Read and Review! _


End file.
